nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nickolas the Hedgehog/@comment-4029377-20160713025550
Fire Bolt - Nick uses Electricity to make a Lightning Bolt, then Codes it in Fire and fires it at his opponent. (Since this is basically fire, Grief can withstand this as he controls hellfire.) Rapid-Fire-Fists - Nick starts punching his opponent, then continues picking up speed until he breaks the speed of light. (The same, in fact this sort of hand to hand would make God Grief shine.) Rapid-Fire-Foot - Nick starts kicking his opponent, then continues picking up speed until he breaks the speed of light. (The same, or Grief could just step on Nick with his giant foot.) Whirlwind Force - Nick runs around his opponent so fast that he looks like a blur, then his opponent is caught in a tornado which lasts for about 30 seconds. (While Grief's hellfire can be blown away, he is usually too big and sturdy to be budged.) Piston Uppercut - Nick uppercuts the opponent with his right hand, then his left hand, then right, then left, then right, then kicks him into the ground. (Grief can just backhand him right down to the ground.) Mix Bomb - Nick uses Chaos Energy, Fire, Lightning, Magic and Energy to create a bomb, which he then chucks at his opponent. (All of these except maybe perhaps lighting God Grief can easily withstand.) Soul Breaker - Nick charges up a punch, then he punches the opponent, the attack is SO DEVASTATING that it RIPS THE OPPONENT'S SOUL FROM THEIR BODY ''Mortals cannot steal the souls of gods.) '' Ultimate Fire Blast - Nick charges a Fire Kamehameha-like blast, then fires it. (Grief can just take it, not like hellfire can't be spewed from his mouth.) Ultimate Lightning Blast - Nick charges a Lightning Kamehameha-like blast, then fires it. (That is what his enchanted shield is for here.) Ultimate Magic Blast - Nick charges a Magic Kamehameha-like blast, then fires it. (Bitch please, Grief's girlfriend Helussa is the goddess of magic.) Ultimate Energy Blast - Nick charges a Kamehameha-like blast, then fires it. (Once again, the shield.) Ultimate Chaos Blast - Nick charges a Chaos Kamehameha-like blast, then fires it. (Chaos is nothing compared to the Flawed Deities.) Ultimate Super Blast - Nick charges a Kamehameha-like blast filled with Super Energy, then fires it. (The shield will hold.) Ultimate Super Blast - Times Two - Nick charges the Ultimate Super Blast, but multiplies it's power by 2. (The shield may not take this, but Grief would probably attack after this is done over and over again before it can continue.) Ultimate Super Blast - Times Three - Nick charges the Ultimate Super Blast, but multiplies it's power by 3. (Same deal) Ultimate God Blast - Nick charges a Kamehameha-like blast filled with Godly Energy, then fires it. (God Grief wouldn't let him get the chance.) Ultimate Mystic Blast - Nick charges a Kamehameha-like blast filled with Mystic Energy, then fires it. (Mystic energy is like Chaos, near useless against a Flawed Deity.) Planet Buster - Nick punches his opponent with enough force to break open a planet. (Terra would step in here and give this kid a spanking from the goddess of Mobius herself.)